Drinks and Theories
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Drinks after work between colleagues leads to something more.


Title: Drinks and Theories

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRT

Content Warning: Some hot implications. Nothing explicit though.

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: Speed/Calleigh

Spoilers: None as I like to believe Tim is still alive.

Classification: Romance

Summary: Drinks after work between colleagues leads to something more.

Word Count: 1, 181

Challenge Prompt: #9 Taste for the MiamiFicTalk Challenge

* * *

Much to her surprise, his kisses tasted sweet and not at all like what she expected. Sweet and slightly minty. In all honesty however, the night in its entirety wasn't what Calleigh Duquesne had expected.

All she knew at that very moment was that she enjoyed the way Tim Speedle kissed. Calleigh also enjoyed the feel of his hands on her, especially the way they cupped backside and pulled her tight against his chest. The heat that radiated off him sent chills down her spine.

Calleigh also quickly realized that she didn't mind the feel of his stubble against her cheek as he continued to assault her lips with his own. Calleigh moaned quietly and felt Tim draw her even closer. Calleigh attacked his kisses with her own, feverishly pressing kisses down his jaw line before kissing him fully on the lips once more.

"Calleigh…" Tim quietly rumbled against her ear.

Calleigh nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Letting out a small giggle, she finished his thoughts for him. "Perhaps we better take this elsewhere then?"

Tim pulled away and gazed at the blonde woman in his arms with heated eyes. "I like the way you think."

Calleigh couldn't help but smirk in response. "By the end of the night, that won't be the only thing you'll like."

Tim cocked an eyebrow. "Let's test that theory then."

* * *

**Hours earlier…**

The night had started innocently enough. Or so it seemed at the time.

While Calleigh truly enjoyed her work, she couldn't help but feel that the last case had really taken its toll on her. Needing to unwind, she headed to the local bar for a quick drink and a moment to relax before heading home.

As she nursed her whiskey sour, she found herself lost in thought, drowning out the noises of the crowded bar. Calleigh had become so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her colleague and fellow detective, Tim Speedle had arrived at the bar and had taken a seat beside her.

"Cal?" Tim snapped his fingers multiple times in front of her. "Earth to Ms. Duquesne."

Calleigh looked up startled and her cheeks turned pink as she realized that she had been caught. "Oh! Tim! Sorry…I didn't see you. It's been one of those days."

Tim gave her a half smile. "You mean more like a fuckin' week," he snorted. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some time to unwind," Calleigh explained. "And yourself?"

The dark haired man grunted in response. "Yeah, same here," Tim replied with a sigh. He motioned to the drink in her hand. "What's your poison of choice?"

"Whiskey sour, my dad's favorite drink for times like these," Calleigh replied with a smile.

Tim nodded before raising the beer in his hand to her. "Cheers."

Calleigh raised her glass as well and they toasted to each other. They quickly fell into polite conversation, mostly about work. However, as more and more drinks came their way, however, their conversation began turn. Innocent conversation became heated and Calleigh found herself flirting with great fervor. Tim obviously didn't mind as he placed his hand on her thigh. Leaning closer to Tim, she felt his thumb begin to rub in circles.

Shivering, Calleigh licked her lips. "What exactly are you playing at Timothy Speedle?"

"Let's dance," Tim replied quietly with heated eyes.

Calleigh sat up sharply, causing her to wince. "But there's no music," she protested.

As if on cue, a cheesy love song began to play and a small smile began to tug on the corners of Tim's lips. He outstretched his hand to hers and Calleigh took it, allowing him to take the lead.

Strong arms wrapped around Calleigh protectively as they began to dance. Tim's hand traveled south to her lower back and Calleigh nestled against his chest. The attraction between the two of them had always been there since she joined the Miami team but this was the first time anything had been done about it, save for the fact that alcohol was currently pushing them in the right direction.

Tim looked deep into Calleigh's eyes, and he brought one hand to caress her cheek before tracing the outline of her lips with the pad of his thumb. And without any other word passing between them, Tim dipped his mouth to hers.

Calleigh's heart did a flip flop at the feel of Tim's lips on hers. "Tim…" she breathed in between kisses. Tim began to nip on her lower lip and Calleigh let out a soft moan. "Jesus."

That earned a chuckle from Tim. "Thanks for the compliment."

Calleigh swatted him playfully before kissing him back. Tim pulled her closer again with one hand resting on her back while the other cupped the back of her head gently. Calleigh's tongue playfully probed Tim's mouth and by the deep rumble in his chest, she knew Tim enjoyed it immensely.

At some point words had been exchanged to take their interlude to another place seemingly more private. Tim took Calleigh's hand into his, leading her to his bike. Calleigh protested that they should take a cab but Tim eased her worries with another kiss before handing her a helmet.

Only one thing mattered at that moment and Calleigh quickly answered when Tim questioned her. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

The next morning Calleigh woke up in a tangle of sheets. Memories of the night before flooding her thoughts and she felt her cheeks turn pink before smiling to herself. Looking over to the spot next to her, she watched Tim sleep. She chewed on her bottom lip as she eyed the bite mark under his nipple that she had left during their interlude.

The clock read 6:15 A.M. Calleigh decided that it was way too early for her to get up. Calleigh lay back down in bed and snuggled next to Tim who instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard Tim speak. "Morning,"

"Good morning," Calleigh replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"For the first time in my life, better than ever. I'd like to think that was because of you though," Tim replied honestly.

Calleigh smiled and pressed a small kiss on his lips. "No regrets then?"

"None at all," was his reply. Calleigh snuggled once more against his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat wash over her.

"I do have one question though," Calleigh announced after a few minutes had passed by.

Tim moved to prop himself on his side. "Oh?" he questioned as he stroked her arm with the tip of his index finger.

"Wanna test that theory again?" Calleigh searched his eyes and she mentally did a victorious dance as she watched his eyes light up.

"Babe, I thought you'd never ask."

**FIN.**


End file.
